


The past has its way of finding you

by otakuashels



Series: A Maid, A butler and an Earl [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels





	1. Prologue

"Are you quiet comfortable young master?" the tall butler questioned as he looked at the young earl through the flickering of a candle flame. The young boy looked up from the vast ocean of satin that surrounded him in waves and made a small nest about his body.

"I am quite comfortable yes, you both may take your leave" he said his eyes playing connect the dots between the candle wielding butler to the maid that held the evening tray of tea that he had just finished taking part in. The pair bowed in unison and exited the room closing the door behind them with a barely audible click.

"They have been prowling the grounds for a good thirty minutes or so Mr. Sebastian" The red headed maid whispered looking up at him through ridiculously large frames that sat perched upon her nose.

"yes and now that the light has left the earls window they will soon move in to attack, so no time for dawdling off to your duties Miss Maylene" He responded quietly and old black eyes watched the small body dissever into the shadows that threatened to swallow the hall. The dark preyed just outside the glow of the small frame, waiting, lusting to take the house over. Inhuman ears picked up the faint sounds of the other three that remained awake around him.

"Ha" the curling of lips revealed sharp canines belonging to an unearthly face, with the shake of his head black strands of his hair fell across eyes black as deep space, pale skin becoming luminescent. With a breath the flame was no more. "This is the true strength of the Phantomhive servants"….

"Another one down" she sighed watching bodies fall down across the lawn like dominos on a gamers table. "My goodness a lot of them showed up tonight" unveiled eyes swept over the piles of guns laying around her feet, her gaze training on the five that were still standing in their posts along the top of the roof. Heals clicked echoing loudly as swung around two more rifles in hand, everything became one smooth movement as she dropped to her knees, the gun meeting her shoulder and the bullet rushing through the air to meet its target. "Trying to run from me is useless you fools" she dropped the emptied gun and rolled over the ledge her body falling down the side of the building with a rush.

Reflexes rivaling that of the quickest feline she fired the man made man slaughterer as she fell. Closing her mouth she grunted she landed into a pair of wiry arms, brown eyes met blue as Finny smiled at her. "Caught you Maylene!" he smiled swinging her to her feet and she smiled tousling the blonde headed child's hair.

"Perfect Finny, your timing has become absolutely flawless" Movement caught the corner of the ex assassins eye and she pushed the boy to the ground her body covering his as bullets whistled by "Bloody bastards!" she snarled as they nicked the stone walling of the house. "It takes forever to keep this large building in shape and they are not making the job any easier!" she looked down at the slender boy she had sent into the dewy grass beneath her "are you quite all right?" she asked and he nodded flushing as she rolled off and the pair began to crawl along the hedge line.

BANG!

"Goodness that must be Bards new toy!" she sighed as the ground trembled beneath them making pebbles dance across the garden "We are all going to have our work cut out for us in the morning" she sighed and looked over at the child beside her as she listened to shouts of confusion. "Do me a kind favor and please throw me towards the front entrance Finny" she sighed and he nodded excitedly…

Sebastian watched the man run towards him yelling such profanities as slaughtering the Phantomhive and taming the queens guard dog. He didn't lift a finger but merely watched as blood exploded from the man's left ear and he fell to the ground like a marionette with cut strings. Black orbs watched uniformed maid smirk as she reloaded her pistol all in the midst of flipping upside down. The foundation shook and the butler sighed using a white hanky to brush dust particles that had landed on his shoulders, he looked at the two corpses that cracked and landed beside him with a sickening thud, two latest victims of Bards prototype war machine.

"That one definitely causes two much of a disruption and not enough outcomes" he murmured scratching down notes on an order form "needs more work before being mass produced"….

Lightening another cigarette Bard grinned as he gripped the handles of the cannon based machine with heavily gloved hands. He nodded in greeting as his female co worker dropped down behind him to reload her own choice of weaponry.

'how many bloody people did they send out in this group, they keep seeming to multiple like rabbits!' she swore silently and reached into her apron pockets, her thudding heart coming to stand still as not only was she out of cartridges but the only thing nestled inside the cloth was a envelope. Peeking at the seal on the letter she swore the mark on her thigh throbbed violently. It was a seal that stirred many different feelings inside of her like that of a witch's cauldron. Something she saw on a yearly bases but for some reason she felt that this year something was going to happen, and it wasn't necessarily going to be a good thing. 'this is not the time Maylene!' Turning away quickly she grabbed at the metal box waiting by Bards feet…

The esteemed butler walked down the steps, stepping over the bodies strewn across the once manicured lawn as he watched the three silhouettes that stood along the stone walling of the Phantomhive manor. The intrusion had been stopped, the young master had remained asleep and he hadn't had to lift a finger. This was the personal army he had hired for young Ceil Phantomhive, a three person army that any militia would pay anything to have. "Good job you three…now we have some cleaning to do before we turn in for the night" he removed his jacket and gloves "So let's get to it"


	2. A Vacation

RECAP:

…'how many bloody people did they send out in this group, they keep seeming to multiple like rabbits!' she swore silently and reached into her apron pockets, her thudding heart coming to stand still as not only was she out of cartridges but the only thing nestled inside the cloth was a envelope. Peeking at the seal on the letter she swore the mark on her thigh throbbed violently. It was a seal that stirred many different feelings inside of her like that of a witch's cauldron. Something she saw on a yearly base but for some reason she felt that this year something was going to happen, and it wasn't necessarily going to be a good thing. 'this is not the time Maylene!' Turning away quickly she grabbed at the metal box waiting by Bards feet…

The esteemed butler walked down the steps, stepping over the bodies strewn across the once manicured lawn as he watched the three silhouettes that stood along the stone walling of the Phantomhive manor. The intrusion had been stopped, the young master had remained asleep and he hadn't had to lift a finger. This was the personal army he had hired for young Ceil Phantomhive, a three person army that any militia would pay anything to have. "Good job you three…now we have some cleaning to do before we turn in for the night" he removed his jacket and gloves "So let's get to it"…

END RECAP:

Rolling over she hummed quietly to herself, brushing her hand over her eyes as the sunlight intruded into her bedroom like fire ants into a southern kitchen. Her brown orbs found the reason for the sudden intrusion. Sebastian smiled at her slyly his white gloved hands holding open the drapery that nuzzled the windows. "It is time for you to rise" he stated and she sighed rolling from the bed. She stood in front of the mirror unwinding her braided hair as from behind skillful fingers undid the buttons of her nightgown.

"You seem to be rather good at that my dear sir" she teased lightly.

"Of course…a butler must always be skilled in all areas of the household" he commented back lightly a glint sliding into his eyes.

"Well then I would like to pay my respects to such dedication of your job" she whispered as material pooled around her feet and gloved fingers met bare hips.

"I will take your compliments with the upmost humbleness "he replied. Fingers slid up naked skin tracing the anatomical structures of the women in front of him watching their reflection through hooded eyes.

"I need to dress Sebastian"

"Hm" hot breaths mingled with one another like curls of steam from a whistling kettle. With a short kiss he stepped back and headed for her wardrobe door where her uniform hung every day. He helped the women into her dress quickly as she laughed

"Honestly Sebastian. Any private moment and you wish to turn it into a snogging session" she smirked and he merely passed her an annoyed look "Well you are a man" she continued.

"A demon" he corrected cinching the waist of her apron tight and tying with a perfect bow. She looked at him as she fixed her hair into ever present pigtails knotting off the ribbons "Fine. But you're still a male. All males are the same. No matter what species" she countered and he merely looked on amused.

"Fine I will give you that one" he sighed as she turned to face him putting on her glasses.

"Time to wake the young master?" she questioned and he nodded running a hand through silky black hair with sigh.

"Yes, please see to it that Bard doesn't blow something up before I get down there. He held the door open for her as she headed out into the hall

"I will do my best, you locked up the new "toys" Ceil brought in for pre testing correct?"

"Yes…but all he'd have to do is get Finny to open it for him"

"Ah…yes that makes sense. I'm not sure if he'll do it for Bard though when you've told him what areas he's not allowed into"

"Yes but this is Bard and Finny we are talking about I remind you. Who knows what those idiots will get into?"

She paused on her way down the blue carpeted steps to ponder over such a fact and a sense of lighthearted dread filled her body and she looked back at him. "How about I be the one to wake the young master this morning" she offered and he seemed to consider the idea.

"yes that seems to be quite logical for this situation" he said his hand sliding into the pocket that sat perched on his torso and pulled out his pocket watch flipping it open with ease. "And we seem to be right on schedule so that will work" he dropped it back into his pocket gently and looked at her with obsidian colored eyes before nodding and headed down the stairs as she turned and headed back up them to the lords bed chambers. Peering into the room through the crack she had made in the doorway she looked at the bed which held a small lump in the bed sheets that moved slowly with rhythmic breathing. Smile gracing her red lips she entered the room closing the door behind her she moved across the room quietly to the large bet that sat center stage.

Leaning over she looked at the boy who lay asleep and completely oblivious to the waking world around him. Due to occurrences during the last few weeks she had been allowed to wake the young boy for she had already seen underneath the eye patch. Sitting on the edge of the bed she brushed the strands of blue hair from the pale skin of his face. "Young Master it is time to wake" she announced calmly and the boy looked at with through half lidded eyes full of sleep.

"That is rare for you to wake me up" he yawned rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes in the effort to wake up completely. She got up heading over to pull back the heavy drapery that covered the windows and tied them back with the ties allowing sunlight to rush into the bedroom like an army onto the battlefield.

"Mr. Sebastian thought that it would be wise for all if he were the one to work with Bard and Finny this morning"

"Ah that means the weapon prototypes have come in then"

"Yes, the shipment came in this morning and he did have it locked up but…" she turned her hands clasped in front of her waist to look at the boy who now sat up stretching.

"Yes that is perfectly acceptable, I'd prefer if my mansion was not blown up before the midday meal, preferably not at all" He scooted to the edge of the bed allowing the maid to unbutton his shirt. "What is for breakfast this morning" he asked raising his arms as Maylene pulled on his new shirt and buttoned it to his chin and tucking it into his trousers.

"Forgive me young master but I was not informed of this morning's meal menu" she dropped down to her knees sliding small feet into small shoes. Rising to her feet she lifted the eye patch off of the bedside table and added the last piece of clothing to the young earl's body. "Well that will be all then, shall we head down?" she smiled and turned quickly. The young earl had no time to react for one moment his maid stood in front of him and the next he stared at her, as she laid face down on the floor. Merely blinking in response he looked down at her foot caught in a bed sheet.

"Really Maylene the day has just started" A sigh came from the door. The double looked up to see the primly presented butler standing observantly inside the frame of the door white gloved fingers pressed to his temple in a sign of thin disbelief.

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian! You see I was just turnin' round when my foot got caught in the blanket you see!" she said quickly her face shading red with embarrassment

"Some things never seem to change" He sighed gliding forward and straightening the boy's collar. "Breakfast is prepared and waiting downstairs for you in the parlor. He turned his hand resting against the young earl's shoulder and steering him from the room casting a look over his shoulder at the maid. She nodded and bowed in response the glare from the sun on her glasses overshadowing her eyes. Her back only straightened once the bedroom door closed.

Turning she pushed her glasses from the bridge of her nose sliding her hand beneath one of the extravagant paintings the held their own against the wall. Her hand sliding into the notch and with a flick of the wrist twisted it open a compression of air as a door opened sliding silently on its hinges. Grabbing the candle from the bed stand she stepped inside her heals clicking against the dark stone steps as she walked down them the door closing behind her. The flickering of the candlelight allowed the shadows to dance their own ballet around the chilled walls as she walked downstairs, her breath beginning to come out in short puffs. Hoisting her skirts she turned down the twisting hallways that seemed never ending until they read a single wooden door, locking up the chamber beyond. Nimble fingers plucked a heavy silver key from her pocket and slid it gently into the lock. With a flick of the wrist and the groan of the lock it fell open to allow access….

Young eyes flitted over mail as a butler overshadowed the young body. "We have not received any requests or any such mail from her majesty as of recently" the young earl observed as he peered over the lip of the hot tea cup.

"We can take that as a good thing my lord." Sebastian responded as he began to clear away the china ware in a particular manner "It is well and in good health that you take a break from such duties and focus on your companies work for a bit" he added loading the silver cart and replacing the finished cup of tea with a new one steam hot.

"I know this" he responded slightly irritable as he stood up the butler pulling the chair back against soft carpet. "Bring the tea to my study" he ordered and whisked from the table allowing the other two male servants to push open the large doors of the dining hall…

"This is rather highly uncalled for don't you think?" Ceil scowled as he read over the invitation that sat in his small grip. The invitation was written in smooth loopy black ink, the edges trimmed with pink lace and held closed by a great pink ribbon. It was an invitation to Lizzie's 14th birthday party.

"The party or the loud invitation my lord?" Sebastian replied pouring tea and placing the porcelain cup down on the desk of the young earl's study.

"This invitation is absolutely ridiculous" he sniffed yet proceeded to slid the invitation into the envelope and close it with great care.

"Well this is Miss Elizabeth we are talking about" the butler smiled slightly standing quietly behind the silver cart "Could we really expect any less from your fiancée?"

"Yes I know" he sighed his chin propped up by his hands as he watched his butler take out his calendar and schedule in the party on the correct date. "Which means soon I will have to go gift shopping or the proper gift"

"Well the party is not for another two weeks so you have time" Sebastian responded. There was a knock on the door that caught the male's attention. "You may come in Maylene" he answered with a frown over his perfect features. The said women twisted the handle and entered the room quietly.

"Young Master could I give you my vacation papers?" she asked quietly walking up to the desk. A look of surprise crossed the young earl's face as he straightened.

"Is it that time of year again already?" he asked as he took the fold of papers from her outstretched grip.

"Yes my lord" she said stepping back her hands clasped behind the small of her back.

"To visit your home village correct?" he asked as he motioned for Sebastian to bring him a pen.

"Yes my lord"

"I pray that it is doing well"

"Yes my lord" she heaved a silent sigh as she watched the boy sign off on her vacation request.

The pen suddenly stopped over the papers and he looked at her. "But Maylene you told me not too long ago that you are originally from Scotland…there's no way that in even two weeks that you could get there" he frowned and it was her time to look surprised.

"I am shocked that you remember my lord" she said shock coloring her voice and features "Yes my home, home village is in Scotland but I moved to England after the death of my family and this is the village that I grew up in. So I count this village as my home village as well" she corrected the confusion.

"Oh" he looked back down at the papers and the feeling in the room changed as she waited. The event with Carter and Deane had altered the relationship between the trio in the room. Ceil would now show quiet affection to the maid yet was reluctant to do so in front of the butler even though he knew what transpired between the two. He definitely displayed no new affection in front of others for her did have reputation to maintain after all.

"You always take your time off around the same time every year, is there something that goes on" he asked his pen hanging over the last signature line.

"Um yes" she nodded slowly "it is to celebrate the founding of my village" she said her folded hands clasping tighter behind her as she watched the boy sign the last line.

"A festival of sorts I presume" Sebastian inquired before the next interrogation rolled off the young earl's tongue. The question hung in the air for a moment before she answered.

"Yes a festival of sorts"

"Is anybody allowed to go and see this" Ceil asked suddenly and the two adults stared at him in disbelief.

"Um I…"

"Young Master don't you think that that was rather rude of you to be intruding upon her vacation time as such. Especially on such personal affairs" Sebastian scolded and the young Earl flushed.

"I was not intruding It was a simple question!" he retorted.

"It's alright! It's fine Mr. Sebastian! H-he's not intruding or being rude, its j-just curiosity." She stammered holding her hands out in front of herself waving them around in a panic.

"Well perfect because now I am curious as well" he smiled and now it was the young earls turn to stare.

"You hypocritical bas-"

"Young Master!" Maylene gasped her hands flying up over her mouth. "Such language is unbecoming of someone of your status"

The young boy flushed and the butler coughed into his gloved hand to cover his amusement.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYLLLL LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE SOMEBOYS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Finny's voice rang through the hallway and into the room. The trio looked up in surprise and Maylene whisked around and out the door in a rush.

"Oh dear he is early!" she panicked and the duo followed her down the highly decorated hallway. Hoisting her skirts she ran down the grand staircase down to the lobby her heals clicking loudly against the marble. Sebastian and Ceil stopped at the top and watched her. Eyes following in sync as they watched the event play out.

"Patrick you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!" She hugged the man affectingly. The said man laughed hugging back the Phantomhive servant.

"Ahh but Dandelion rode hard and swift so I made it here in record time" he smiled and the woman squealed "Oh you brought Dandy" she dashed out the still open doors down to the drive which allowed the men of the manor to look over the newcomer.

"Well I guess I should go properly welcome him to my home" Ceil laid his hand along the banister and walked down towards the guest an air of superiority and importance enveloping the boy like a wool blanket. The straight laced butler took but a moment more before following his young master as he inspected the man. His flaming red hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck the ends harsh and chopped as it sat squashed beneath a newsboy cap and met the collar of his long sleeved shirt. The dark shirt was dusty yet tucked neatly into rough material pants cinched tight to the waist with a curd belt. The pants tucked into long based boots that showed a long life of wear and tear due to hard labor. His pale face was littered with freckles a large smile eating his expression as he watched after the woman who had run out to the grounds. He folded his long arms and turned to look at the man perched on top of the stairs. Ice blue clashed with onyx black across the pristine entryway and the butlers step did not falter as information became clear.

"Good morning and welcome to my manor" Ceil said approaching the man.

"I be thankin ya" he laughed and shook the boys hand roughly his attention falling to the boy as Sebastian approached.

"Mr. Patrick. A friend of Maylene's from home I have gathered" Sebastian said as he came up behind the boy 'and a demon in human disguise at that'


	3. On the Road Again

Patrick just laughed "she always loved that horse"

"So Mr Patrick" Sebastian said bringing the attention back around to him.

"Yeah I am sorry about that" Patrick chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "but Daisy nearly galloped all the way here I guess she could tell we were coming to pick up Maylene". Shoving his hands into his pocket the newcomer turn to look at Ceil. "So you must be the young master that Maylene talks about all the time in her letters"

"Yes that would be I" the blue haired earl nodded in agreement . Patrick smiled "She always speaks so well of you and I want to thank you for taking such good care of our Maylene"

"Of course" he nodded back in response his blue eyes turning to look at Sebastian "is the tea ready yet?"

"Of course" Sebastian responded "Mr Patrick why don't you join us for a spot of tea before you go on your way?"

"Why that would be fantastic" Patrick laughed heartily once more. The man seemed to laugh a lot, a smile ever plastered on his face. Sebastian nodded and began to turn towards the kitchen leaving Ceil to play master of the house and guide the guest into the dining room. Sebastian passed by Bart a message passing under his breath to the weapon loving chef as quiet as possible.

"I want you to keep an eye on this Mr Patrick for me, make sure you do not leave the masters side" he ordered

"Of course Mr Sebastian" Bart replied turning towards the dining room to act as the servant in charge. With silence Sebastian walk down the stairs and begin to load the tea cart. He turned slightly as he heard the quick click of heals on the stone stairs signaling they maid was coming down the stairs.

" Mr Sebastian" she said grabbing small plates off of the counter and coming over to the cart

"I apologize for dashing out like that my excitement got the best of me. Here let me help you ready the Masters tea.

"Maylene may I ask you a question" Sebastian asked as he loaded the cart

"Yes of course Mr .Sebastian" Maylene smiled flushing nervously.

"If it isn't too bold" Sebastian continued "How long have you known this Mr Patrick"

"Uh.. oh Maylene blushed grabbing a napkin from the counter "I've known Patrick since I was a small child, we have been together for a long time, very close friends. "Best friends of sorts" Sebastian asked his finger curling around the edge of the cart , pushing it towards the ramp that led up to the back hall of the dining room.

"I guess you could say that" the maid responded as she followed the tall dark Butler. It was only the click of her heels and the calm slow sound of turning wheels against concrete as the odd couple headed to the dining hall. Ceil sat the head of the table as normal and it seems that Patrick and Bart were getting along just fine joking and laughing about some sort of story.

" Young master the afternoon tea is ready" Sebastian announced as they entered the hall. Ah yes of course think the butler as the Butler and the maid begin to move in unconsciously synchronized movements around the table.

"Oh Maylene you don't need to serve me I can certainly handle this myself." Patrick stood up to precede to do so and Maylene chided him asking him to sit back down.

"No that is quite alright Patrick just let me handle it" she insisted and placed the matching tea set down in front of him. "This is what I do and it is no problem at all to serve a friend" Both redheads smiled at each other enjoying a quiet old joke in the brief silence between them.

" So Patrick million has been going home on these small vacations for years yet we have never met you before. Do you usually meet her somewhere else?" Ciel questioned

Patrick smiled and places teacup down. "Yes, I usually meet her down at the entrance to the station cuz it is also along the road that leads us to our village. But this year I was making such good time that I thought why not surprise her and meet her at her home?"

" Well it was quite the surprise." Maylene said smiling as she refilled the young masters teacup.

"Yes it was quite the surprise." A smile gracing the angelic face that masked the powerful of demon standing by the small bodied child.

"I just hope that I did not cause problems showin' up outta the blue and all" the redheaded newcomer laughed. "The last thing I be wantin' to do is cost maylene any trouble"

"Oh forget such nonsense this is not troubling at all" Ceil responded his attention sliding to the strawberry tart that was placed down gently in front of him the white porcelain shinning against the spotless white table cloth. With almost feminine gentleness the small earl picked up the silver fork beside the dish. Momentarily his attention was completely given to the food infront of him as silver pierced red, soft flesh of a fresh strawberry, sliding down to capture a piece of the white bed that the fruit laid upon. Without a single wasted movement the young boy popped the scoop of delight into his waiting mouth. He chewed thoughtfully.

Whilist the dessert had the masters complete attention, the butler's was elsewhere. Eyes of ebony fixated on the newest addition to the group of males in the room not missing a beat as he watched a glint slid through eyes as blue as the sea. The muscles of his legs quivered in anticipation, ready to leap at any moment if necessary. His focus was broken as a dainty pale hand came into his vision.

Maylene had come up behind Patrick and pressed her hand onto his shoulder. The red headed male turned his attention back to his own tart and the maid continued along her way tripping slightly, emitting a small sqeek. Silence fell over the room as all conversation died. Maylene focused solely on her task. Her nimble fingers quickly and quietly worked there way over spare dishes and napkins. Organizing and re organizing the items trying her best to ignore the tall inquiring man that stood a mere six feet away from her.

"Well this really is a nice place that you got here" Patrick spoke up breaking the silence as he quickly finished off the food that was in front of him.

"I thank you" Ciel responded "It is an exact replica of my parents original household" he put his fork down pressing he crisp white cloth to his mouth as protocol required. "though sometimes it is nice to get away from here and go to other places" Young blue eyes locked with blue eyes of a past generation. "I have always been interested in seeing the village that Maylene is from."

All at once as if a blanket wool dropped over the expanse of the room, the air stilled and became stuffy. Maylene's hand stilled over the tea kettle her shoulders tensing as Patrick stared at Ciel. "Im sorry bo' but ya must be jokin'. What would a bo' of such high status as ye'self want with a small village outsida' his territory"

"Patrick!" Maylene frowned "Careful with your words"

"No thats quite alright Maylene" Ciel shrugged waving a small hand in nonchalance. "He has the right to question my motives" his gaze locked once again on the newcomer "It is simply child curiosity. What child would not be curious to the places that those employed by him are from?"

The red headed male watched him carefully before leaning back against the chair a smirk spreading over his mouth. "Now that be a valid point. But that wouldn't really be up to me, now would it. It would be up to Maylene at this point" he clasped his hands behind his head laughter in his throat as he saw Maylene gaping at him. The man had turned over all the responsibility over to her when it was he that got her into the mess. She looked up nervously as Ciel and Sebastian turned their attention to her, waiting for her reply.

"I..uh..." she swallowed and heaved a sigh "I don't see why it would be a problem..I mean nobody is ever rejected if they show up to the festival..they just cant participate in everything because of tradition." She clutched at her apron as she looked at Patrick whose smile had left his face,lips pressing together as if a sudden unpleasant memory had surfaced in his mind.

"Now that I be thinking about it" the strange man looked over to the young male seated catty corner. "You however will not be able to bring all of your fancy rich man things, we travel along paths that will not carry a carriage, and travel a pace that does not suit a horse carrying many items."

"Oh that wont be a problem, the young master can handle anything that he sets his mind to. He is very resilient" Sebastian stepped in to squash the opposition that was coming out. Gloved fingers pressed perfectly against each other as a smile lit the face of the tall man in polite excitement. "Though I do have a question. Judging from your accent, and Maylene's story, she is from a village that is located in Scotland. I don't see how you would be able to travel there, spend time and travel back in that amount of time on horse back"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian" Maylene stepped forward and pushed up her glasses. "our families are from Scotland and we have many relations left there but we grew up in a village here, that is still completely made of those of Scottish descent. It may not be the physical land that we were born in but it is all the same people and culture.

"So the whole village up and moved?" Ciel asked his brow furrowed in confusion "Why in world would you do that?"

"That is a private matte' young earl" Patrick stood up, his friendly demeanor now laced with tension. "However if you are going we have to leave immediately. I already have a horse waiting for Maylene on the outskirts of this city, yet I not have one for you...and I take it you'll be coming as well?. he turned his attention to the tall opposing shadow behind the boy.

"Of course, I go wherever the young master goes" He smiled pulling out the boys chair, Maylene will need to go get her bags and I always keep a traveling bag for the young master upstairs in his wardrobe.

"Well I guess that it is settled then, I will be back momentarily with the Masters things" he stepped from the hall and walked up the stairs. Maylene sighed and turned to Patrick who wasen't looking what you would call pleased.

"Maybe I should have just waited for you to show up at the stables like normal. Im worried this might cause us some problems" He muttered as he passed her his hands burrowing themselves into his pockets as he walked outside to where Finny was still playing with Daisy.

Maylene sighed as she picked up the dishes from the table. Ciel watched her quietly. "Maylene is this going to cause you problems"

"No young master" she shook her head as she carefully loaded her the cart. "It will just take some adjustments..and I'm sorry to tell you but there will be some things that you and Mr. Sebastian will not be able to do because of tradition"

"That is totally alright. It is to be expected" he shrugged as Sebastian came back down the stairs with the luggage in tow. "That was quick, as to be expected" the young boy commented as he left the doorway and headed across the front corridor .

"I got this Maylene" Finny popped up behind her and the red headed smiled her thanks

"Oh thank you very much Finny, that is highly appreciated" she smiled pushing her glasses up her nose. She hugged the young blonde tightly causing the boy to smile brighter and return the sign of affection.

"You have fun on your vacation Maylene!"

"of course" She laughed lightly "eh?!" she winced as a fist bumped the top of her head lightly. Her brown eyes shifted to catch sight of the Phantomhive chef.

"Im not so sure youll be getting a vacation anymore with the master coming along" Bard laughed "It seems like it will be us that gets the vacation. With Sebastian and Ciel with you, Finny and I will have the whole house to ourselves"

"Ah it just means a vacation for everybody" She smiled and hugged the man gently. "Well I guess I will be heading out" with that she gave a small wave, and dissapered out the front door, her heels clicking quietly. Brown eyes blinked against the sunlight as Maylene stepped out into the sun. "Eh there you are Patrick" She smiled lifting her skirts slightly she walked down the steps and over to the red headed man sitting upon the horse. She walked over to the man whose frown transformed into a smile.

"its about time you got here Maylene. I was afraid that I was going to have to leave you behind" he smirked. He bent at the waist extending his hand down to the women at his feet. She smiled placing her pale and someone soft hand inside of his large calloused one, allowing him to pull her up behind him. Her attention turned elsewhere as the disgruntled whinny of another horse entering the courtyard broke the quiet air. "Ah Mr. Sebastian, Young Master" she smiled turning around to see the pair. A large black horse was guided towards them, with grace, chocolate brown eyes taking in the new horse that was in the yard. Upon the beast, sat Sebastian who had hold of the reins and in between his arms sat the Phantomhive young boy looked at her with question in blue orbs.

"Maylene? Your horse carriers both of you the entire way there?"

"Of course not boi'o" Patrick laughed " Were we usually meet up is another horse and a change of clothes" he yanked the reins over Daisy neck, heals pressing into her sides and headed off the phantomhive land, breaking straight into a trot.

"Sebastian follow them" He ordered

"Of course young master"

Two horses, one of blonde and one of black trotted across dirt crafted roads. Large manors with sprawling lawns, servants crossing them doing their daily duties. Children laughing and adults conversing could be heard beneath the pounding of horses hooves against dirt and rock. The deep green of manicured lawns stayed the same in color, yet as Manors turned into open land the grass grew with its own decision and time. Other horses traipsed across the expanse ridden by other riders who did not seem to have a particular place to go, but just for joy.

The land continued to roll by changing from vast sprawls of grass turning into clusters of farms filled with animals, and humans tolling away under the sun, mixed with grunts of labor and the laughter of children. Farms turned into tightly packed houses and dirt turned into cobblestone. The horses were forced to slow down to a walk as the streets became choked with people of all kinds. Rich, poor, young and old walked traveled along the road.

"We are almost to our first stop young master" Maylene broke the silence that had settled over the group since the group had left the manor. "This is the only village that we have to travel to before we get to my home. At the opposite edge of the village is a horse stable where the horse I will be riding. Oh and a change of clothes" she added on the last part almost as if it was an afterthought. She fumbled with the material of her skirt, fingers twisting it as her thoughts became private. Eyes black as night fell upon the two individuals that rode the horse in front of him. Both had red hair, one a burning red, orange of the sun, and the other one of deep crimson that matched freshly spilled blood. Something that she was all too familiar with.

The sole female in the group turned as she felt a stare upon her. She turned back to see the tall man dressed in black staring at her intensely. His eyes seemed to stare straight through her clothes and into her body. She repressed a shiver and stared back at him. with a slight tilt to the head ebony strands of hair fell across pale skin as faint pink lips quirked into a smirk. Maylene pushed down the blush that threatened to well up into her face as a shiver slid up her spine. She was ever so grateful as the young earl sitting in front of him spoke up and drew Sebastian's attention away from her and too the child.

Patrick just laughed "she always loved that horse"

"So Mr Patrick" Sebastian said bringing the attention back around to him.

"Yeah I am sorry about that" Patrick chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "but Daisy nearly galloped all the way here I guess she could tell we were coming to pick up Maylene". Shoving his hands into his pocket the newcomer turn to look at Ceil. "So you must be the young master that Maylene talks about all the time in her letters"

"Yes that would be I" the blue haired earl nodded in agreement . Patrick smiled "She always speaks so well of you and I want to thank you for taking such good care of our Maylene"

"Of course" he nodded back in response his blue eyes turning to look at Sebastian "is the tea ready yet?"

"Of course" Sebastian responded "Mr Patrick why don't you join us for a spot of tea before you go on your way?"

"Why that would be fantastic" Patrick laughed heartily once more. The man seemed to laugh a lot, a smile ever plastered on his face. Sebastian nodded and began to turn towards the kitchen leaving Ceil to play master of the house and guide the guest into the dining room. Sebastian passed by Bart a message passing under his breath to the weapon loving chef as quiet as possible.

"I want you to keep an eye on this Mr Patrick for me, make sure you do not leave the masters side" he ordered

"Of course Mr Sebastian" Bart replied turning towards the dining room to act as the servant in charge. With silence Sebastian walk down the stairs and begin to load the tea cart. He turned slightly as he heard the quick click of heals on the stone stairs signaling they maid was coming down the stairs.

" Mr Sebastian" she said grabbing small plates off of the counter and coming over to the cart

"I apologize for dashing out like that my excitement got the best of me. Here let me help you ready the Masters tea.

"Maylene may I ask you a question" Sebastian asked as he loaded the cart

"Yes of course Mr .Sebastian" Maylene smiled flushing nervously.

"If it isn't too bold" Sebastian continued "How long have you known this Mr Patrick"

"Uh.. oh Maylene blushed grabbing a napkin from the counter "I've known Patrick since I was a small child, we have been together for a long time, very close friends. "Best friends of sorts" Sebastian asked his finger curling around the edge of the cart , pushing it towards the ramp that led up to the back hall of the dining room.

"I guess you could say that" the maid responded as she followed the tall dark Butler. It was only the click of her heels and the calm slow sound of turning wheels against concrete as the odd couple headed to the dining hall. Ceil sat the head of the table as normal and it seems that Patrick and Bart were getting along just fine joking and laughing about some sort of story.

" Young master the afternoon tea is ready" Sebastian announced as they entered the hall. Ah yes of course think the butler as the Butler and the maid begin to move in unconsciously synchronized movements around the table.

"Oh Maylene you don't need to serve me I can certainly handle this myself." Patrick stood up to precede to do so and Maylene chided him asking him to sit back down.

"No that is quite alright Patrick just let me handle it" she insisted and placed the matching tea set down in front of him. "This is what I do and it is no problem at all to serve a friend" Both redheads smiled at each other enjoying a quiet old joke in the brief silence between them.

" So Patrick million has been going home on these small vacations for years yet we have never met you before. Do you usually meet her somewhere else?" Ciel questioned

Patrick smiled and places teacup down. "Yes, I usually meet her down at the entrance to the station cuz it is also along the road that leads us to our village. But this year I was making such good time that I thought why not surprise her and meet her at her home?"

" Well it was quite the surprise." Maylene said smiling as she refilled the young masters teacup.

"Yes it was quite the surprise." A smile gracing the angelic face that masked the powerful of demon standing by the small bodied child.

"I just hope that I did not cause problems showin' up outta the blue and all" the redheaded newcomer laughed. "The last thing I be wantin' to do is cost maylene any trouble"

"Oh forget such nonsense this is not troubling at all" Ceil responded his attention sliding to the strawberry tart that was placed down gently in front of him the white porcelain shinning against the spotless white table cloth. With almost feminine gentleness the small earl picked up the silver fork beside the dish. Momentarily his attention was completely given to the food infront of him as silver pierced red, soft flesh of a fresh strawberry, sliding down to capture a piece of the white bed that the fruit laid upon. Without a single wasted movement the young boy popped the scoop of delight into his waiting mouth. He chewed thoughtfully.

Whilist the dessert had the masters complete attention, the butler's was elsewhere. Eyes of ebony fixated on the newest addition to the group of males in the room not missing a beat as he watched a glint slid through eyes as blue as the sea. The muscles of his legs quivered in anticipation, ready to leap at any moment if necessary. His focus was broken as a dainty pale hand came into his vision.

Maylene had come up behind Patrick and pressed her hand onto his shoulder. The red headed male turned his attention back to his own tart and the maid continued along her way tripping slightly, emitting a small sqeek. Silence fell over the room as all conversation died. Maylene focused solely on her task. Her nimble fingers quickly and quietly worked there way over spare dishes and napkins. Organizing and re organizing the items trying her best to ignore the tall inquiring man that stood a mere six feet away from her.

"Well this really is a nice place that you got here" Patrick spoke up breaking the silence as he quickly finished off the food that was in front of him.

"I thank you" Ciel responded "It is an exact replica of my parents original household" he put his fork down pressing he crisp white cloth to his mouth as protocol required. "though sometimes it is nice to get away from here and go to other places" Young blue eyes locked with blue eyes of a past generation. "I have always been interested in seeing the village that Maylene is from."

All at once as if a blanket wool dropped over the expanse of the room, the air stilled and became stuffy. Maylene's hand stilled over the tea kettle her shoulders tensing as Patrick stared at Ciel. "Im sorry bo' but ya must be jokin'. What would a bo' of such high status as ye'self want with a small village outsida' his territory"

"Patrick!" Maylene frowned "Careful with your words"

"No thats quite alright Maylene" Ciel shrugged waving a small hand in nonchalance. "He has the right to question my motives" his gaze locked once again on the newcomer "It is simply child curiosity. What child would not be curious to the places that those employed by him are from?"

The red headed male watched him carefully before leaning back against the chair a smirk spreading over his mouth. "Now that be a valid point. But that wouldn't really be up to me, now would it. It would be up to Maylene at this point" he clasped his hands behind his head laughter in his throat as he saw Maylene gaping at him. The man had turned over all the responsibility over to her when it was he that got her into the mess. She looked up nervously as Ciel and Sebastian turned their attention to her, waiting for her reply.

"I..uh..." she swallowed and heaved a sigh "I don't see why it would be a problem..I mean nobody is ever rejected if they show up to the festival..they just cant participate in everything because of tradition." She clutched at her apron as she looked at Patrick whose smile had left his face,lips pressing together as if a sudden unpleasant memory had surfaced in his mind.

"Now that I be thinking about it" the strange man looked over to the young male seated catty corner. "You however will not be able to bring all of your fancy rich man things, we travel along paths that will not carry a carriage, and travel a pace that does not suit a horse carrying many items."

"Oh that wont be a problem, the young master can handle anything that he sets his mind to. He is very resilient" Sebastian stepped in to squash the opposition that was coming out. Gloved fingers pressed perfectly against eachother as a smile lit the face of the tall man in polite excitement. "Though I do have a question. Judging from your accent, and Maylenes story, she is from a village that is located in Scotland. I dont see how you would be able to travel there, spend time and travel back in that amount of time on horse back"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian" Maylene stepped forward and pushed up her glasses. "our families are from Scotland and we have many relations left there but we grew up in a village here, that is still completely made of those of Scottish descent. It may not be the physical land that we were born in but it is all the same people and culture.

"So the whole village up and moved?" Ciel asked his brow furrowed in confusion "Why in world would you do that?"

"That is a private matte' young earl" Patrick stood up, his friendly demeanor now laced with tension. "However if you are going we have to leave immediately. I already have a horse waiting for Maylene on the outskirts of this city, yet I not have one for you...and I take it you'll be coming as well?. he turned his attention to the tall opposing shadow behind the boy.

"Of course, I go wherever the young master goes" He smiled pulling out the boys chair, Maylene will need to go get her bags and I always keep a traveling bag for the young master upstairs in his wardrobe.

"Well I guess that it is settled then, I will be back momentarily with the Masters things" he stepped from the hall and walked up the stairs. Maylene sighed and turned to Patrick who wasen't looking what you would call pleased.

"Maybe I should have just waited for you to show up at the stables like normal. Im worried this might cause us some problems" He muttered as he passed her his hands burrowing themselves into his pockets as he walked outside to where Finny was still playing with Daisy.

Maylene sighed as she picked up the dishes from the table. Ciel watched her quietly. "Maylene is this going to cause you problems"

"No young master" she shook her head as she carefully loaded her the cart. "It will just take some adjustments...and I'm sorry to tell you but there will be some things that you and Mr. Sebastian will not be able to do because of tradition"

"That is totally alright. It is to be expected" he shrugged as Sebastian came back down the stairs with the luggage in tow. "That was quick, as to be expected" the young boy commented as he left the doorway and headed across the front corridor.

"I got this Maylene" Finny popped up behind her and the red headed smiled her thanks

"Oh thank you very much Finny that is highly appreciated" she smiled pushing her glasses up her nose. She hugged the young blonde tightly causing the boy to smile brighter and return the sign of affection.

"You have fun on your vacation Maylene!"

"of course" She laughed lightly "eh?!" she winced as a fist bumped the top of her head lightly. Her brown eyes shifted to catch sight of the Phantomhive chef.

"Im not so sure youll be getting a vacation anymore with the master coming along" Bard laughed "It seems like it will be us that gets the vacation. With Sebastian and Ciel with you, Finny and I will have the whole house to ourselves"

"Ah it just means a vacation for everybody" She smiled and hugged the man gently. "Well I guess I will be heading out" with that she gave a small wave, and disappeared out the front door, her heels clicking quietly. Brown eyes blinked against the sunlight as Maylene stepped out into the sun. "Eh there you are Patrick" She smiled lifting her skirts slightly she walked down the steps and over to the red headed man sitting upon the horse. She walked over to the man whose frown transformed into a smile.

"its about time you got here Maylene. I was afraid that I was going to have to leave you behind" he smirked. He bent at the waist extending his hand down to the women at his feet. She smiled placing her pale and someone soft hand inside of his large calloused one, allowing him to pull her up behind him. Her attention turned elsewhere as the disgruntled whinny of another horse entering the courtyard broke the quiet air. "Ah Mr. Sebastian, Young Master" she smiled turning around to see the pair. A large black horse was guided towards them, with grace, chocolate brown eyes taking in the new horse that was in the yard. Upon the beast, sat Sebastian who had hold of the reins and in between his arms sat the Phantomhive earl .The young boy looked at her with question in blue orbs.

"Maylene? Your horse carriers both of you the entire way there?"

"Of course not boi'o" Patrick laughed " Were we usually meet up is another horse and a change of clothes" he yanked the reins over Daisy neck, heals pressing into her sides and headed off the phantomhive land, breaking straight into a trot.

"Sebastian follow them" He ordered

"Of course young master"

Two horses, one of blonde and one of black trotted across dirt crafted roads. Large manors with sprawling lawns, servants crossing them were doing their daily duties. Children laughing and adults conversing could be heard beneath the pounding of horse's hooves against dirt and rock. The deep green of manicured lawns stayed the same in color, yet as Manors turned into open land the grass grew with its own decision and time. Other horses traipsed across the expanse ridden by other riders who did not seem to have a particular place to go, but just for joy.

The land continued to roll by changing from vast sprawls of grass turning into clusters of farms filled with animals, and humans tolling away under the sun, mixed with grunts of labor and the laughter of children. Farms turned into tightly packed houses and dirt turned into cobblestone. The horses were forced to slow down to a walk as the streets became choked with people of all kinds. Rich, poor, young and old walked traveled along the road.

"We are almost to our first stop young master" Maylene broke the silence that had settled over the group since the group had left the manor. "This is the only village that we have to travel to before we get to my home. At the opposite edge of the village is a horse stable where the horse I will be riding. Oh and a change of clothes:" she added on the last part almost as if it was an afterthought. She fumbled with the material of her skirt, fingers twisting it as her thoughts became private. Eyes black as night fell upon the two individuals that rode the horse in front of him. Both had red hair, one a burning red, orange of the sun, and the other one of deep crimson that matched freshly spilled blood. Something that she was all too familiar with.

The sole female in the group turned as she felt a stare upon her. She turned back to see the tall man dressed in black staring at her intensely. His eyes seemed to stare straight through her clothes and into her body. She repressed a shiver and stared back at him. With a slight tilt to the head ebony strands of hair fell across pale skin as faint pink lips quirked into a smirk. Maylene pushed down the blush that threatened to well up into her face as a shiver slid up her spine. She was ever so grateful as the young earl sitting in front of him spoke up and drew Sebastian's attention away from her and too the child.

Maylene turned back around and shifted her hips forward urging daisy forward as ahe was trained. She looked over her shoulder at the man that sat behind her in apology. He merely shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. He dragged the reins across daisy's neck to guide the creature along the road as it came to turn. Around the curve of the road sat a very large inn. It was old in stature and build yet it remained full of life. A stable sat adjacent to the building that was constructed from gray brick,. The stable yard was busy and full of life. Horses were being taken out to be immediately replaced with another beast put inside by stable hands covered in sweat and hay. Several hands worked on many carriages that sat parked not far away from the respective creatures. Patrick let out a sharp whistle and the one female in the yard whipped around pudgy hands propping against wide hips. A scowl sat on a heavily freckled face as annoyance reached green eyes surrounded by brown strands of hair that escaped a tight bun.

"Hey Ann how about you stop bossing those boys around and come help your favorite customers!" Patrick yelled as the group drew closer. Annoyance left the eyes of the short rounded women, with a sigh, a role of the eyes she smiled as they reached her. She promptly ignored the red headed man, her attention turning to the female who slipped off the horse creating no dust clouds in the heavily packed uneven dirt.

"EH!" for a second all was right into the world, "Oh dear!" foot caught behind foot, skirts went up and the awkward red headed beauty fell like the bridges of London in a nursery rhyme. "Oh dear, oh dear" red faced and slightly panicked Maylene stumbled to her feet clutching at her skirts. Hastily she brushed any and all dirt from her person and straightened her glasses.

"Maylene it has indeed been a long time"

"Oh Ann how have you been?!" The two women hugged each other tightly and small chatter broke out between them.

"Oy' it will be a couple minutes of this" Patrick said to the two darkly dressed figures behind him. "How about we go take the horses to the hands and go in a grab a bite to eat. By the time we sit down they should be one. Ye two also brought changes of clothes? Sticking out just a wee bit you are"

"Of course we did. We are not daft" Ciel frowned at the older man who just shrugged and turned guiding Daisy further into the yard. A single blue eye trained on the butler "Sebastian you did indeed pack us more conspicuous travel clothes did you not?"

"Of course young master" he urged their horse after Patrick "What kind of butler would I be if I could not even do that" he smiled. Inside of the inn was hot and loud. All sorts of people mulled around inside, singles, couples, families, rich folk, common folk. Some seemed like business men while other farmers. A group of what only could be writers conversed quietly occasionally throwing glares at a man who sat bellowing with drunken laughter as he gripped tightly at the waists of women that gathered around him. A small sigh filled the chest of the short individual as he took in the scene around him. "Sebastian let us go change, we are definitely sticking out" he looked up at the tall figure beside him.

"Of course young master, right away" the pair retreated upstairs as their female companion entered the establishment among the hustle and bustle of the inn.

Maylene followed her old time friend into the inn amidst the crowd of people. She smiled in greeting to all the new faces and as filled with a gentle pleasure. Her friend ran this inn almost by herself. Yes she had maids, stable hands, cooks and such, but she did all the hiring, the payment, the training, the budget ect. A women in England doing all of this without the supervision of man is practically unheard of. Yet Ann did not let this hinder her even a smidge.

"Maylene stop being a air head and come on!" Ann's brisk voice broke her self conversation and she flushed in embarrassments.

"I-Im sorry Ann" she hustled after the short woman, squeaking in protest and apologizing as she bumped into people. She muttered an apology hands folded in front of her as she finally reached her guide. Heaving a sigh Ann pulled a key from her apron pocket and unlocked the small closet that the duo had stopped in front of a small closet. Pushing the large bronze key into the lock, the click was inaudible due to all the noise. She pushed inside and bent over fumbling with brown paper package's on one of the many wooden shelves..

"ah here we are" straightening she turned to face the taller red head a package in hand. Like the other parcels in the closet this one was made of brown paper and secured together with roughly spun twine and knotted on top. "Your clothes dear"

"thank you Ann, as always" she took the small package, hugging it to her chest and smiled. "I'm going to go change real quick. I expect that Patrick, Mr. Sebastian and the young master will be wanting to eat so that we can head out as soon as possible.

"Of course dear" the brunette smiled as she watched the younger women walk away from her to go change "Maylene I hope you know what you are doing with all of this"

Maylene shut the door of Annes personal door and began to undo the not of the package as she stepped in front of a mirror, dropping the package to the low quilted bed. Fumbeling in her apron pocket she drew out her smaller pair of glasses, the ones that she had gained from Ceil's last job from the queen. She placed these on the bed as well and then began to strip.

Layer after layer of cloth fell to the wooden floor pooling around her feet. Pale skin was revealed with a soft shine in the light from the window. She folded her large frames and tossed them on the bed before nimble fingers worked at the bands that held her hair. As band unwound, hair of dark red fell strikingly against warm skin. Bending from the hips she completely unwrapped the parcel and straightened with a handful of hair pins and quickly went to work. Her bangs went back to form a small bump at the front of h her hair hairline.

Raking her fingers through her hair she felt the tips brush over hip she clutched up sections twisting them and pinning them back. Clutching her smaller frames she slid them up her nose proceeding to empty out the package. Bending her legs she slid into a pair of men's trousers that were sewn too fit her form with perfection. 'I am lucky that Ceil's seamstress likes me so much. These fit so much better than my last pair.

The britches hugged around her hips and ended just below the knee, a dark brown that matched the bark of the forest. Into this she tucked a blouse of stark white. The sleeves were full in length . The shirt narrowed at the waist and the buttons stood strong yet, the fabric stretched kind of tight over her breasts. A scowl came to her face 'oh she never listens to me when I tell her to loosen the bust more. Its almost as if she is trying to draw attention to them!'

Comfertable stockings pulled over her feet, short followed by boots that came up above her knees, tied tight with leather strips She stood up stretching with small grunt, Her attention turned towards the mirror, looking over herself. Pants..pants on a women were not excepted in english society, yet back in her village there were certain things that women wore pants for, such as horse back riding. Quickly and with practiced fingers she folded up her uniform and glasses, knotting the parcel back together with her old clothes inside. Exiting the room she left the package on the bed for Ann to lock it up.

The red headed female really did love to wear skirts and dresses, a luxury that her previous employer had denied her, due to the nature of her job. However she always did enjoy the freedom that trousers gave her. It was easier to ride, run, climb and jump. Brown eyes widened a fraction in acknowledgment as her as she noticed Patrick stationed at the foot of the stairs.

"I really do like it when you are in your riding clothes. It makes you look like your old self" he smiled up at her and she responded with the same facial expression.

"well thank you Patrick, I do feel at home in this outfit, easier to move definitely" she stopped a few steps short of the man "Where are Mr. Sebastian and the young master?"

"Oh they are sitting down at a table; Anne has already had our food prepared. I just came to see if you were about ready" he offered his arm to her and they continued through the dining area as a pair, Patrick leading the way. She maneuvered through the crowd with ease holding on to her friend, a small blooming across her face at the sight of the other two members of their party. A flush of embarrassment flooded her body as Sebastian looked up from the table, eyes locking on her. She could recognize the small flicker of surprise and approval as it raked over her form. The sound around her muffled as the right of his mouth quirked into the beginnings of a smirk. The connection broke immediately as plate were shoved onto the table and the young earl demanded the demons attention.

"Wow Maylene I didn't recognize you at first" Ceil spoke up as the pair came upon the table.

"Well I hope you meant that in a good way young master" she smiled at the boy.

"Ciel. You'll need to call him Ciel when we are dressed like this otherwise it will arouse suspicion" Patrick corrected her as they sat down on the long bench opposite of the darkly clad pair.

"So how close are we to getting there Maylene?" Ciel asked turning to the warm bread on his wooden plate.

"We've got about a day's ride away from the village, if we keep at a steady pace we will reach there by tomorrow evening" she informed them bringing her cup to her mouth. "After this meal we will head out."


End file.
